


I Want To Be With You

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: 21 Jump Street (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Really Character Death, OOC, Suicidal Thoughts, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: Грэг всегда был для Мортона намного больше, чем просто лучшим другом. Но он никогда не думал, что может потерять его.
Relationships: Greg Jenko/Morton Schmidt, Мортон Шмидт/Грэг Дженко





	I Want To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Познания автора в медицине и алкоголе весьма скудны, так что при необходимости таковых, автор была бы весьма признательна за уместные исправления.  
> Поскольку в обоих частях фильма ни разу не упоминается семья Дженко или её наличие, я взяла на себя смелость восполнить этот пробел в его биографии.

_All I have is you_   
_It is all that Iʼm breathing for_   
_All I need is you_   
_Now I canʼt make it through._   
_I am losing you forever_   
_I am lost in pain without you_   
_I am leaving ground forever._

— «Losing You» by Dead By April

Мортон слышит осторожный стук в дверь словно сквозь туман.

— Мортон, пора, — миссис Шмидт заглядывает в комнату, стараясь понять душевное состояние сына.

— Иду, — едва слышно отвечает он, не отрываясь от чего-то в руках, что миссис Шмидт не может разглядеть, но подойти не решается.

Дверь с тихим щелчком закрывается, и с уст Мортона срывается судорожный вздох. Он с трудом заставляет себя оторваться от фотографии, которую разглядывает уже бог весть сколько. Фото сделано всего месяц назад, по закрытию очередного дела под прикрытием. На нем Шмидт и его напарник в форме стоят у известного ресторана, где велась подпольная наркоторговля. Дженко стоит за Мортоном и приобнимает его за шею, положив руки на плечи напарника. Мужчины счастливо улыбаются.  
Мортон помнит этот день как вчера. Так же, как он помнит каждый день, проведенный рядом с Дженко.

Мортон смотрит на радостную улыбку Грэга на фото и, стерев влажный след от слёзы на щеке, откладывает фотографию на тумбочку.  
Требуется невероятно большое количество вдохов и выдохов, прежде чем Мортон встает с кровати и выходит из комнаты.

Родители уже ждут его внизу. Они уже не спрашивают как он, потому что знают, потому что видят. Шмидт не хочет делать своей матери больно, поэтому выдавливает из себя слабую улыбку, пытаясь таким образом обмануть её, что он в порядке.

До церкви они едут молча. Мортон старается не думать, разглядывая пейзаж за окном, но мысли захлестывают его, как цунами, и с каждым днем сдерживать их всё труднее.

Служба проходит как в тумане, Мортон слышит лишь обрывки слов священника и всех, кто выходил сказать добрые слова в адрес его лучшего друга. В какой-то момент мужчину охватывает ярость, ему хочется растолкать их и наорать, что никто из них вместе взятых не знал Грэга так, как знал он, ни для кого он не значил так много, как значит для него. Никто из них не любил его так, как любит он.

Вместо этого Мортон глубоко вдыхает и пытается считать. Всё, что мог, он уже выкричал, сорвав голос в первый же день. Крики ничего не изменят, говорит он себе.

Кто-то осторожно дотрагивается до его плеча и он оборачивается.

— Твоя очередь, милый, — обеспокоенно говорит мама.

Мортон поднимает глаза на ожидающего священника, оборачивается на полицейских из Джамп-стрит и офиса Харди, знакомых Дженко и качает головой.

— Всё, что я хотел сказать, я сказал ему лично, — он произносит это достаточно громко, чтобы все его услышали.

Когда приходит очередь выносить гроб на кладбище, Мортон практически теряет самообладание и почти умоляет оставить его с другом наедине хоть на минуту. «Покойный» бьет по ушам и отзывается болью в душе.

Когда наконец все выходят, а некоторые из полицейских, с кем он несет гроб, отходят к дверям, фактически оставляя его одного, Мортон несмело подходит к деревянному ящику, именуемый гробом, в который поместили его лучшего друга. Подойдя вплотную, Мортон смотрит на такое умиротворенное лицо друга, оно точь-в-точь такое, когда Грэг спит. Будто он и не чувствовал всего несколько дней назад всей этой боли.

Воспоминание накрывает тяжелой пеленой.

— Дженко! — кричит Мортон, видя сползающего вдоль стены напарника.

Он не понимает как, но умудряется прострелить колено негодяю, ранившему его друга. После этого Шмидт срывается с места и подбегает к раненому другу.

— Дженко, ты как? Грэг, ответь мне! — Мортон испуганно трясет теряющего сознание напарника.

— Кажись, мне в больницу… нужно, — шепчет Грэг, силясь улыбнуться.

— Идиот, — голос Мортона дрожит, как и его пальцы, отчего он не может сразу набрать номер скорой помощи.

Машина едет очень долго и за это время Шмидт с большими усилиями умудряется дотащить Дженко к выходу из этого чертового склада. Он буквально разрывает рубашку в месте, в котором она расцвела алым пятном. Раны две, обе близко друг от друга, одна из них вполне могла задеть сердце. Он аккуратно бьет друга по щекам, отвлекает своей бредовой болтовней, не давая Грэгу терять сознание, всеми силами зажимает рану, не позволяя крови покидать тело. Грэг пытается шутить, успокаивая Мортона, но это только ещё больше сводит Шмидта с ума, поэтому он практически молит Грэга замолчать и не шевелиться.

«Скорой» всё ещё нет и Мортон близок к истерике, когда полулежащий на его коленях Грэг слабо сжимает, а после поглаживает его ладонь.

— Мортон…

— Замолчи, пожалуйста, экономь силы, прошу тебя.

— Они не успеют… Я хочу, чтобы… ты жил… дальше. Слышишь? Обещай мне, — слабеющим голосом шепчет Дженко, не переставая поглаживать ладонь друга, даже на грани потери сознания понимая, насколько Мортону сейчас нужна поддержка.

Мортон бледнеет.

— Не смей говорить так, они успеют, не смей, — от нервов его голос срывается на шепот.

Грэг с усилием улыбается уголками губ.

— Прости, я не должен… бросать тебя… прости. Друг.

Глаза Мортона начинают застилать слёзы, когда он слышит вой приближающейся машины «Скорой».

Мортон не может отпустить руку Грэга, пока его бегло осматривают и укладывают на носилки санитары. Они что-то спрашивают его, но он не слышит.

Мортон не отпускает руку и в карте «Скорой», сидя на скамье напротив носилки.

— Ты не можешь… Ты не должен так поступать со мной, Дженко. Прошу тебя. Я… люблю тебя, — отчаянно шепчет он, сжимая чуть похолодевшую ладонь друга.

Грэг не отвечает, он лежит, подключенный к капельнице с физраствором и аппарату ИВЛ, маска которого закрывает его нос и рот. Глаза мужчины прикрыты.

Мортон поднимает взгляд и следит за слабыми скачками сердцебиения на дисплее электрокардиографа.

Когда они наконец приезжают в больницу, Мортону кажется, что они ехали вечность. Он идет по коридору больницы рядом с носилкой, всё ещё удерживая Грэга за руку, когда один из санитаров задерживает его возле широких дверей.

Мортон глупо моргает, не сразу понимая, куда исчез его друг и поднимает взгляд на санитара.

— Я его… брат, пустите, — простит он.

— Боюсь, что сюда никому нельзя, кроме персонала больницы, сэр, это операционная. Позвольте проводить вас до зала ожидания, — мягко отвечает медицинский работник, уводя Шмидта от тяжелых дверей, за которыми исчез его друг.

Страх за друга не отпускает Мортона ни на секунду, но он всё же почти не сопротивляется и позволяет увести себя подальше от операционной.

Проходит около получаса ожидания, прежде чем Шмидт осознает, что нужно кому-то позвонить. Сил объяснять совсем нет, поэтому он пишет капитану Диксону и своим родителям смс. Проходит ещё какое-то время, хотя для Мортона проходит вечность, когда до его плеча мягко дотрагиваются и обернувшись, он видит своих родителей. Он замечает их взволнованные лица и молча обнимает их. Мама Шмидт замечает, что руки, бронежилет и рубашка Мортона все в крови и тихо охает. «Это Дженко, не моя», — тихо объясняет он и отрицательно качает головой, когда она предлагает ему хотя бы смыть её. Вкратце он описывает произошедшее и они втроем погружаются в молчаливое ожидание.

Мортон вспоминает, что уговаривал Дженко перед вылазкой надеть бронежилет, на что тот рассмеялся и назвал его перестраховщиком. Страх медленно уступает место злости.

«Самоуверенный кретин! Пусть только они спасут тебя и поставят на ноги, я эти гребаные бронежилеты к тебе суперклеем приклею», — рычит про себя Шмидт.

Проходит ещё несколько часов, за которые Мортон снова успевает изнурить себя от страха и переживаний за друга, он уже начинает винить себя самого, за то, что не уследил, не прикрыл напарника от пули.

Двери операционной, за которыми мужчина неотрывно следит всё это время, подрагивают, из них выходят несколько женщин и мужчина, видимо, ассистенты хирурга. Женщины обеспокоенно смотрят в сторону зала ожидания и уходят, отчего сердце Мортона пропускает удар. Через несколько минут выходит мужчина в возрасте, хирург, догадывается Шмидт и не отдавая себе отчета, бежит к нему.

— Доктор, как он? — от нервов голос Мортона совсем хриплый.

Мужчина поднимает на него уставшие глаза.

— Вы родственник Грэга Дженко? — интересуется он, заглядывая в свои бумаги на планшете.

Мортон, не думая, кивает.

Хирург окидывает Шмидта грустным взглядом и кладет на его плечо ладонь.

— Мне очень жаль, сэр, пуля задела сердце, разорвав мышцы левого желудочка, вдобавок, он потерял много крови. Его не удалось спасти, мне очень жаль, — мужчина крепко сжимает плечо Мортона напоследок и молча уходит.

Мортон забывает, как дышать. Мозг отключается, отказываясь принимать услышанное, и лишь всхлип матери и их с отцом крепкие объятия доказывают то, что он услышал — правда.

— Нет… Боже, нет! — осознание, смешанное с неверием, разрывает его изнутри, сжигая душу от боли, — Этого не может быть… Это ведь просто шутка, правда? — шепчет он, хватаясь за голову.

Если не объятия родителей, Мортон бы уже давно лежал на полу, потому что ноги вдруг отказываются держать его. Но, несмотря на это, он вырывается из рук родителей и на ватных ногах бежит в операционную.

Толкнув тяжелую дверь, он оказывается внутри белой холодной комнаты, уставленной аппаратами реанимирования и инструментами. В шагах десяти от двери, он видит стол, а на нем, из-за ширмы видны ноги.

Шмидт давится воздухом и на негнущихся ногах обходит ширму.

На операционном столе, прикрытый с ног до шеи синим полотном, лежит бледный Дженко. Мортон издает судорожный вздох, из его груди рвется плач, который он уже не в силах сдержать.

Несмотря на застилающие глаза слёзы, Мортон подходит ближе и берет Грэга за руку. Она уже довольно холодная, из-за чего Мортон ударяется в слёзы, в отчаянии прижимаясь головой к бледной груди друга.

Что было после этого, Мортон помнит смутно, как и последние три дня до похорон. Кажется, его увели оттуда родители, после чего он провел остаток дня в беспамятстве дома у родителей, которые категорически отказались оставлять его одного в таком состоянии. Он много пил, пока не видела мать, а если и видела, они с мистером Шмидтом уговаривали его отдать им бутылки, начал курить, хотя это больше походило на удушение, потому что он задыхался от дыма и его тошнило. Рыдал, кричал, разнес свою комнату, перебив всё, что можно было разбить.

На 3-й день он проснулся с ощущением пустоты на душе. Не хотелось напиваться, травиться сигаретами, орать или плакать. Мортона накрыло апатией, разве что при просмотре фотографий и воспоминаний, где-то внутри его больно кололо.

Шмидт проводит ладонью по лицу, смахивая подступившие слёзы и наклоняется над другом.

— Дженко… Мне так жаль… это моя вина, я не уследил, не закрыл от пули, как не раз делал ты, — говорит он дрожащим шепотом. — Я ведь мог заставить тебя надеть бронежилет, если бы захотел. Боже, Грэг, я отдал бы всё, всё что угодно, лишь бы вернуть тебя. Если бы… если бы я мог поменяться с тобой местами.

Пустота в душе снова начинает заполняться разрывающей душу болью.

Мортон аккуратно сжимает бледные пальцы друга и на мгновение касается его холодных губ своими.

— Я всегда любил и буду любить только тебя, Дженко, — обещает Шмидт и в последний раз сжав пальцы друга, он отходит к дверям, чтобы позвать носильщиков.

Когда крышку гроба закрывают, Мортон изо всех сил пытается отключить мозг, чтобы не позволить себе осознать происходящее до конца. Мужчины, несущие гроб вместе с ним, его коллеги, выше его и поэтому Шмидту приходится нести чуть ли не на вытянутых руках.

Дорога до разрытой могилы кажется Мортону мучительной вечностью.

Предав гроб земле, священник произносит последнюю молитву и поднимает на него взгляд. Шмидт знает, что от него хотят.

«Какому идиоту могло в голову прийти додуматься до того, чтобы даровать мне такую „честь“, сыпать на своего друга землю?», — мысль вспышкой холодной ярости проскальзывает у него в мозгу, но он лишь делает неуверенный шаг вперед и поднимает с травы горсть вырытой из могилы земли. Подойдя вплотную к могиле, он опускает взгляд вниз, на покоящийся там гроб и, глубоко вдохнув, бросает горсть земли на крышку гроба.

Мортону кажется, что этот звук земли, ударяющейся о лакированное дерево, будет преследовать его в кошмарах.

На негнущихся ногах мужчина отходит и едва слышно сказав родителям, что будет ждать их в машине, медленно бредет в сторону парковки.

Позволив отчаянию вновь наполнить его, Мортон не слышит, как за ним кто-то следует и останавливается только тогда, когда его окликают.

Обернувшись, он видит стоящего в трёх шагах от него Диксона. Капитан подходит и опускает руку на плечо Мортона, неумело говорит слова утешения. Шмидт слушает его вполуха и испытывает облегчение, когда тот пожимает ему руку на прощание и, наконец, уходит.

Когда Мортон добирается до машины, его снова понемногу накрывает осознанием происходящего, отчего мужчина впадает в стопор. Он приходит в себя уже в родительском доме, лежа на диване, рядом сидит обеспокоенная мать, с какими-то таблетками и стаканом воды в руках. Женщина упрашивает сына выпить таблетки, что он, не задумываясь, и делает, после чего бормочет слова благодарности и уходит к себе, наверх. С тех пор, как родители насильно перевезли его к себе, они убрали из его комнаты тренажеры, вернув его спальне фактически прежний вид, что и во времена, когда он жил с ними. Закрыв за собой дверь, Мортон делает несколько шагов, рухнув на колени, а после откидывается на спину. Так он и лежит на полу, глядя в безупречно белый потолок.

«Дженко нет. Грэга больше нет», — вяло проползает в его сознание, отчего он криво ухмыляется — это невозможно, как может быть, что его всё, чем и благодаря кому он жил с академии, исчезло? Нет, этого не может быть, это дурной сон, если Дженко нет, то почему он жив? Они же как части одного целого и неделимого, немыслимо, что одна часть может существовать без другой.

Мортон обдумывает это, но в его изнуренный стрессом мозг наконец приходит воспоминание о похоронах, бледном Дженко, могиле. Шмидт не успевает ничего подумать и понять, как теряет сознание.

Приходит в себя он уже ближе к вечеру, у себя на кровати.

«Так нельзя, — думает Мортон, — бедная мама и папа, они не заслужили такого, они не виноваты, что я не могу справиться с этим, как мужчина должен».

Он медленно садится на постели и, заметив на тумбочке кружку с чаем, отхлебывает несколько глотков. Опуская чашку на место, он видит рядом фотографию, что рассматривал утром и вздохнув, прячет её под подушку.

Он спускается вниз по лестнице, раздумывая, что сказать родителям. Шмидты обнаруживаются в гостиной.

— Мам, спасибо вам за гостеприимство и заботу, но я, пожалуй, поеду домой. Я уже в порядке. Честно, — Мортон нервно заламывает руки.

Миссис Шмидт поднимает на сына полные непонимания и беспокойства глаза.

— Шмидти, не говори глупостей, мы же видим, как ты переживаешь утрату Дженко. Ты только после похорон потерял сознание и хочешь, чтобы мы оставили тебя одного, в таком состоянии? Да ни за что на свете, — мистер Шмидт кивает головой в поддержку слов жены.

— Спасибо вам, но я правда в порядке, мне лучше вернуться домой.

— Мортон, побудь у нас ещё хотя бы выходные, а там посмотрим на твое состояние, идет? — предлагает мистер Шмидт.

Мортон понимает, что родители его слишком любят и беспокоятся о нем, чтобы отпустить его сейчас и потому лишь кивает. Он крепко обнимает каждого своего родителя и присоединяется к ним за просмотром телевизора. Проводя время со своими родителями, он вполне успешно отгоняет мысли о том, кого больше никогда не увидит.

Когда родители отправляются спать, Мортон какое-то время сидит в гостиной и тупо смотрит в стену, боль потери снова потихоньку просачивается в его сердце.

Шмидт поднимается с дивана и идет ванную, отыскивает в аптечке снотворные и внимательно смотрит на коробочку. Он отвинчивает крышку, вытряхивает на ладонь две, пять, семь таблеток. Искушение так сильно, что Мортон, не задумываясь, вытряхивает на ладонь половину содержимого баночки, прежде чем останавливается. Он вспоминает заплаканные глаза матери, обеспокоенное лицо отца и высыпает все таблетки обратно в коробочку, оставив на ладони лишь одну. Наполняет стакан водой из-под крана и глотает таблетку.

Мужчина неуверенно поднимает взгляд на зеркало и ужасается увиденному — осунувшееся бледное лицо, опухшие красные глаза, пятидневная щетина. Мортон вздыхает и выходит из ванной. В своей комнате он аккуратно опускается на кровать, сон медленно одолевает его. Перед тем, как отдаться в объятия Морфея, Мортон вспоминает звук голоса Дженко, его светлую улыбку и запах парфюма.

Просыпается Шмидт разбитым и измученным, ему явно снились кошмары, хотя он и не помнит, что именно.

Весь день и последующий за ним, Мортон помогает родителям по дому, проводит максимально много времени с ними, лишь бы не остаться наедине со своими мыслями и избежать осознания своего безвозвратного одиночества.

В понедельник утром Мортон спускается на кухню, здоровается с родителями и съедает приготовленный завтрак. Шмидт не говорит никому, но последнее время еда кажется безвкусной и потребности в ней он и вовсе не ощущает, но ест лишь потому, чтобы заставить родителей поверить, что он в порядке. После завтрака он снова объявляет родителям о том, что намерен сегодня поехать домой. Шмидты одаривают сына встревоженными взглядами и предлагают остаться ещё немного, но он категорично отказывается. Мистер и миссис Шмидт решают, что последние три дня Мортон ведет себя вполне адекватно и его душевное состояние, кажется, налаживается.

— Будь по-твоему, собирайся, мы отвезем тебя домой.

Мортон кивает и уходит. Перед отъездом он сбривает жесткую щетину и умудряется порезаться всего лишь четыре раза.

Пока они едут к нему домой, миссис Шмидт объявляет сыну, что записала его к психотерапевту. Прежде чем сын начинает возмущаться, она объясняет, что сделала этом потому, что считает, что общение со специалистом поможет ему оправиться, жить дальше и наконец отпустить Дженко.

— Я лишь хочу, чтобы мой сын продолжал жить дальше, а не хоронил себя с любимым… другом, — тихо добавляет она.

Мортон сглатывает комок в горле.

— Спасибо, мам.

Добравшись до дома Мортона, родители изъявляют желание войти и навещать его каждый день, но Мортон оправдывается тем, что у него жуткий беспорядок и он хотел бы сегодня пойти на работу.

— Не беспокойтесь, я буду звонить вам ежедневно, — успокаивает он и, обняв родителей на прощание, скрывается в своей квартире. Закрыв за собой дверь, мужчина бросает сумку с вещами в дальний угол и сползает вдоль двери.

Его квартира пахнет, нет, не так, смердит одиночеством. Так было всегда, все эти годы, что Шмидт живет один, но когда Дженко был рядом, это почти не ощущалось. Сейчас же это одиночество и покинутость чувствовались почти физически, давили на грудную клетку, раздавливая внутренние органы, мешая дышать.

Мортон закрывает глаза, делает большой вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. Всё ещё сидя на полу, он вспоминает, что с самых похорон у него отключен мобильный и Шмидт вытаскивает его с джинсов, возвращая устройство к жизни. Смартфон уведомляет хозяина о небольшом количестве пропущенных звонков, в основном с работы, пару смс с соболезнованиями от коллег и общих их с Грэгом знакомых, которые Мортон равнодушно удаляет. Его внимание привлекает смс от Диксона: «Шмидт, как сможешь, подойди на Джамп стрит, нужно тебе кое-что отдать».

Мортон невольно задумывается о том, что имел в виду капитан.

«Быть может, он понял, что от одного меня нет большого проку и хочет уволить?» — медленно проплывает в его голове.

Мортон с охом поднимается с пола и, подобрав ключи от дома, отправляется на Джамп стрит.

Автобус почти пуст и Шмидт невольно радуется этому. Его тошнит от людей рядом, особенно неприятны для его глаз парочки, улыбающиеся и смеющиеся люди.

«Несправедливо», — с холодной злостью думает он, — «Почему они живут, могут быть вместе со своими любимыми, радоваться и наслаждаться своим существованием, а человек, который невероятно любит и ценит жизнь, который её более чем заслужил, теперь не дышит? Человек, который был для меня всем, человек, без которого я разбит и одинок больше, чем был даже в школе».

Из-за этих горьких и болезненных мыслей Мортон едва не пропускает свою остановку, успев выскочить в последний момент.

До церкви он идет с пустой головой, всеми силами смахивая мысли, как назойливых мух.

На Джамп стрит, за тяжелыми дверями церкви вовсю кипит работа, жизнь, отчего Шмидт чувствует себя ещё более бесполезным и подавленным. Краем глаза он замечает, как некоторые коллеги бросают на него настороженные взгляды, другие же протягивают руки в знак приветствия и неловко бормочут слова соболезнования, интересуются его состоянием. Мортон неохотно отвечает, слабо улыбается, благодаря за их вежливую заботу.

Наконец добравшись до стеклянного куба, где находится офис Диксона, Шмидт сталкивается с Заком и Дэлроем, которые при виде его сразу же кидаются его обнимать. Парни крепко обнимают старшего коллегу и сбивчиво говорят, что им ужасно не хватает Дженко, что они понимают и соболезнуют ему, Шмидту. Мортон невольно улыбается, обнимая парнишек в ответ, а на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Он знает, как Грэг сблизился с этими гиками на их первом деле под прикрытием и верит их словам, потому что знает, что они тоже по-настоящему были привязаны к Дженко. Срывающимся голосом он благодарит их за их поддержку и заботу и сам неуклюже пытается сказать что-то, чтоб подбодрить юных коллег. Расставшись с ними, Мортон поднимается к Диксону.

— Здравствуйте, капитан, — Мортон выдавливает слабую улыбку, заходя в офис начальника.

— Привет, Шмидт. Присаживайся. Ты как? — вопрос удивляет Мортона, он до похорон не слышал, чтобы капитан говорил таким тихим и спокойным голосом или интересовался его самочувствием без сарказма.

— Я в порядке, спасибо, сэр. Вы писали, что хотели отдать мне что-то.

Диксон кивает и, открыв ящик своего стола, достает картонную коробку и протягивает её подчиненному.

— Это вещи Дженко, что мы нашли в офисе и которые нам прислали из морга. Поскольку у твоего напарника нет родственников, считаю необходимым отдать их именно тебе.

Мортон чувствует, как его сердце болезненно сжимается.

— Спасибо, сэр, — сдавленно выдавливает он, аккуратно поглаживая кончиками пальцев коробку в своих руках.

Диксон неестественно кашляет.

— Шмидт, у нас пока нет работы под прикрытием, а бумажной рутиной я тебя загружать не буду. Но я договорился с заместителем начальника Харди, он согласен принять тебя обратно в патруль.

— Спасибо, капитан, — отвечает Мортон, не поднимая глаз.

— Это временно, разумеется. Через какое-то время мы найдем тебе напарника и отправим на очередное дело, если ты, конечно, не решишь остаться у Харди.

— Понимаю, спасибо, сэр, — Мортон поднимается со стула и протягивает капитану руку на прощание.

Диксон пожимает ладонь офицера и подозрительно щурится.

— Шмидт, ты точно в порядке? Не натворишь херни? — интересуется он.

— Абсолютно, сэр. До свидания.

Выйдя из церкви, Мортон направляется на автобусную остановку, прижимая к сердцу коробку с вещами. На остановке он усаживается на скамейку и подрагивающими пальцами открывает крышку коробки. Содержимое вызывает на его лице преглупую улыбку. Пустая кобура от пистолета Дженко, который он брал на их последнее дело, подсумок для наручников, его жетон, авиаторы, ключи от дома, кошелек, полупустая пачка Eclipse и перчатки без пальцев. Мортон нервно сглатывает, когда берет в руки перчатки Дженко, ему кажется, он чувствует остатки тепла рук своего друга в них. Шмидт не отдает себе отчета, прижимая жесткую ткань перчаток к лицу. Минуту он просто прижимается ладонью к перчаткам, наслаждаясь едва уловимым ароматом одеколона и пыли, что они источают. Наконец он возвращает их в коробку, поглаживает пальцами полицейский жетон и открывает кошелек. Невольный полустон — полувздох срывается с его губ. В центральном кармашке бумажника, за прозрачным пластиком видна потрепанная фотография. Мортон знает, что его лучший друг сирота, но он никак не ожидал, что тот будет хранить в кошельке их совместную фотографию, сделанную во время выпуска из полицейской академии. Кажется, прошла целая вечность с тех пор, на фотографии у Шмидта даже вполне спортивная фигура, а у Дженко бритая чуть ли не налысо голова.

Мортон проводит пальцем по фотографии, вспоминая, какие у Грэга мягкие волосы, когда подъезжает его автобус.

В пути до полицейского участка Мортон смотрит в окно, думая о жизни Дженко. В школе они почти не общались, хотя бы потому, что Дженко был крутым, капитаном школьной футбольной команды, мечтой всех девчонок, а таких как Мортон он зашугивал и всячески унижал. Шмидт усмехается, вспоминая дни, когда он даже сачковал школу, лишь бы не попасться Грэгу на глаза. Тогда Мортон мало, точнее почти ничего о нем не знал, тем более то, что отец и мать Грэга погибли при ночном ограблении их дома, когда их маленький сын гостил у бабушки с дедушкой, родителей его матери, которые впоследствии и воспитывали его. Но и бабушка ушла из жизни рано, сердце не вынесло потери любимой дочери. Дженко остался под опекой дедушки, который, хоть и будучи католиком, был человеком суровым и жестким, чей нрав испортился после смерти жены и дочери. Может именно поэтому Грэг из кожи вон лез, чтобы доказать, как он хорош и что он чего-то стоил, поскольку его дед и в грош не ставил. Как ему рассказывал Дженко, ни его отец, ни дед не поступали в колледж или университет, а дед вообще считал, что это глупости и в жизни не поможет, мечтая устроить внука в автосервис, где всю жизнь работал сам. Только после окончания академии, когда они невероятно сблизились, Дженко признался, что захотел стать полицейским потому, что хотел найти тех ублюдков, что убили его родителей и сажать подобных подонков, чтобы никто не мог пострадать так же, как он. Но остальным Грэг говорил, что быть копом круто — погони, телки и пушку можно носить законно, и только Мортон знал правду.

Добравшись до участка, где работает их первый с Грэгом босс, заместитель начальника полиции Харди, Шмидт робко постучал в дверь офиса начальника.

— Войдите. Шмидт, я уж тебя заждался, — отозвался Харди, увидев на пороге подчиненного.

— Простите, сэр, так вышло, что…

— Ничего, парень, я понимаю и соболезную твоей потере. Мы с твоим капитаном договорились, что я снова возьму тебя к нам, пока ты окончательно не восстановишься для той работы. Знаешь, у нашего штатного психолога есть специальный курс для тех, кто потерял напарника.

— Не стоит, сэр, я справлюсь.

— Как знаешь. Вот, возьми ключ от своего старого шкафчика, там твоя форма, а у дежурного возьми график патрулирования.

— Есть, сэр.

— Шмидт? Если не справишься, только дай знать, хорошо? У тебя тут всё равно отпускные накопились.

— Хорошо, сэр, спасибо.

Переодевшись в полицейскую форму и оставив в шкафчике коробку с вещами Дженко, Шмидт подумал немного и, стянув свои перчатки, натянул вместо них перчатки Грэга, несмотря на то, что они предсказуемо оказались велики.

Взяв список патрулируемых улиц и получив велосипед, Мортон медленно покатил по улицам. На душе было пусто, от некогда охватывающего его предвкушения захватывающих событий во время службы не осталось и следа. Всё, что попадалось на глаза Шмидту, вызывало в нем либо отвращение, либо боль. К концу рабочего дня он мог с трудом вспомнить, где он был и что видел, настолько все происходящее проходило мимо него, не попадая в сознание. Лишь одна вещь, одна задача горела в его потухающем сознании, согревая и умиротворяя. Шмидт вернулся под конец смены со свертком под мышкой. Сдав табельное оружие (таков бы приказ капитана, который боялся, что Мортон может натворить глупостей), сменив форму на свою одежду и расписавшись в графике, Шмидт покинул участок. Город уже потонул в сумерках, и в небе местами мигали редкие звезды, но Мортон не обратил на это внимание. Он жил и дышал лишь одной мыслью, всё остальное казалось ему размытым фоном. Он добрался до кладбища, когда небо сменило свой цвет с фиолетового на черный бархат, расшитый бриллиантовой россыпью звёзд. Тусклый свет фонарей не позволял разглядеть что-то вдали, и Шмидт включил фонарик на мобильном, продвигаясь вглубь кладбища. Добравшись, наконец, до одной могилы, земля которой была достаточно мягкой из-за недавнего погребения, Мортон остановился и опустился на землю. Он развернул сверток, который бережно нес всё это время и извлек оттуда две ярко-алые розы и бережно опустил их у надгробного камня.

Вздохнув, он вгляделся в выбитую на могильной плите мемориальную надпись: «Грегори Дженко, 1984-2014. Погиб при исполнении служебных обязанностей» и прошелся по ней пальцами.

— Привет, Дженко. Тебя нет и недели, а для меня эти дни тянутся целую чертову вечность. Мне очень не хватает тебя, Грэг… Прости, мне правда очень жаль. Я бы отдал всё, что угодно, если бы только мог поменяться с тобой местами. Лишь бы ты мог снова жить и приносить радость в этот мир, как все эти годы ты приносил смысл и свет в мою… Я, я так люблю тебя, без тебя у меня нет сил и смысла жить, как бы это глупо не звучало. Ты значишь, значил для меня так много, а я даже не успел тебе это сказать, — Мортон глубоко вдохнул, прикрывая глаза, которые стали наполняться влагой, — Ты можешь презирать меня, никогда не простить, но я не могу выполнить твою последнюю просьбу. Я… я просто хочу быть с тобой, Грэг. И мне неважно где — здесь или там, но я не могу быть один, без тебя. Я чувствую себя так, будто вместе с тобой умерла моя душа или ты и был моей душой, иначе как объяснить, что без тебя я чувствую себя таким мертвым и опустошенным? Дженко… прости меня. И жди.

Мортон глубоко вдохнул и, поднявшись на ноги, быстро зашагал прочь, не оборачиваясь.

Пока автобус вез его домой, Шмидт обдумывал детали своей задумки. В его душе не было не колебания, ни страха, он спокойно размышлял о том, как быстрее расстаться с жизнью. В общем-то, он решил всё ещё в самый первый день, когда осознал, кого он лишился. Сейчас же он прикидывал в уме все мелочи, чтобы наверняка преуспеть и его не успели остановить или спасти.  
Выйдя на нужной ему остановке, он быстрым шагом направился в сторону своего дома. Пальцы чуть подрагивали от нетерпения, поэтому попасть ключом в замочную скважину получилось не сразу. Войдя в квартиру, Мортон закрыл дверь на замок и цепочку, отключил телефон, зашвырнув его куда-то вглубь гостиной.

Когда он решительным шагом направлялся в ванную, в его душу просочился страх, впервые за эту адскую неделю Мортон почувствовал эмоцию, которая напомнила ему о том, что он всё ещё жив и как безрассудно выглядит то, что он собирается сделать. Последующая за страхом мысль заставила Шмидта задохнуться на секунду.

«Мать, отец. Я совсем не подумал о них, что будет с ними, когда я сделаю это?..» — Мортон нервно сглатывает и к страху добавляется жгучее чувство вины за то, что он даже не подумал о родителях. Он сползает вдоль стены у двери в ванной и размышляет, что же ему теперь делать. Приведя свои волосы в растрепанное состояние, Шмидт тяжело поднялся с пола и направился на кухню и, достав из бара бутылку Мартини, сделал большой глоток, закашлявшись. Осилив ещё глотков 5, он отправился на поиски мобильного, и с трудом обнаружив его под батареей, Мортон вернул устройство к жизни. Поразмыслив с минуту, он решил оставить родителям голосовое сообщение.

Прокашлявшись, Мортон нажал кнопку записи: «Мам, пап, привет. Я хочу попросить вас не волноваться, со мной всё нормально… будет нормально. Я вас очень люблю, правда, я благодарен вам за всё, что вы мне дали в жизни — за вашу любовь и поддержку, заботу, понимание. Вы самые лучшие родители, спасибо вам. Но вы знаете, как он мне дорог, я просто сломлен и не смогу быть прежним, не могу жить в этом мире без него. Простите меня, если сможете, люблю вас».

Шмидт вздохнул, останавливая и сохраняя запись. В смятении его взгляд блуждал по комнате, пока не наткнулся на фотографию с Дженко, стоящую на кофейном столике. Он тяжело сглотнул, линии челюсти напряглись. Уверенность снова вернулась к нему, хотя в глубине души его всё ещё грызло чувство вины перед родителями за то, что он собирался сделать.

Спрятав мобильный в карман, Мортон поднялся с пола и медленно побрел в ванную. Закрыв за собой дверь, он открыл кран и поднял взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале. Осунувшееся лицо, мешки под глазами и потухший взгляд вызвали у него отвращение. Открыв шкафчик, Шмидт достал желтую баночку с медикаментами, на белой наклейке значилось имя его матери. Мортон грустно усмехнулся тому, что мать не заметила пропажи своего снотворного. Сделав глубокий вдох, Шмидт высыпал на ладонь часть таблеток, проглотил, запивая водой из крана, затем высыпал ещё и ещё, пока баночка не опустела. Мортон закрыл кран, бережно поставил баночку на место и вышел из ванной. На секунду задумавшись, он отправил на e-mail родителей голосовое сообщение и вытащил из смартфона батарею, оставив устройство на столе в гостиной, побрел в свою спальню, чувствуя накатывающую усталость во всем теле. Плотно закрыв дверь и заперев её на замок, он рухнул на кровать, с удовольствием чувствуя, что его мутит и мир уже плывет кругами, а тело наливается свинцовой тяжестью.

— Дженко. Дженко… — не без усилий прошептал он, закрывая глаза и медленно проваливаясь в давящую пустоту. Прежде чем мир навсегда потух, Мортону показалось, что как будто через плотную завесу он слышит, как мать зовет его по имени.

***

— Шмидт! Черт подери, Шмидт, ответь мне! Мортон!

Он проснулся так резко, будто вынырнул из воды, даже легкие болели, и он жадно втягивал ноздрями и ртом воздух. Лицо было мокрым от слез, из-за чего всё вокруг расплывалось, а пижама липла к телу от пота. На сердце всё ещё было тяжело от осознания потери Дженко.

— Слава Богу, Шмидт!!

Мортон не успел унять панику в груди или вытереть слезы, как ощутил, что трясущие его до этого руки сжали в объятиях так крепко, что он был готов поклясться, что слышал хруст своих костей.

— Как же ты напугал меня, придурок! Янги, всё в порядке, отмените вызов скорой помощи, он очнулся, спасибо, — услышав до боли родной голос, Мортон ощутил, как по щекам снова струятся слезы, на сей раз от облегчения и счастья.

До Мортона медленно стало доходить, что это был лишь сон, а сейчас он в их с Грэгом комнате в общежитии колледжа.

— Дженко… — Шмидт изо всех сил сжал в ответ крепкие плечи Дженко, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, после чего резко отстранился, внимательно разглядывая его лицо.

— Черт подери, как же я люблю тебя, Дженко, — прошептал он срывающимся голосом, и чуть накренившись вперед, обхватил лицо друга и принялся покрывать поцелуями всё, до чего мог дотянуться — губы, нос, щеки, лоб, глаза.

Грэг, натерпевшийся страху за друга, пока пытался разбудить его, не сразу сообразил, что происходит, а когда Мортон наконец отпустил его лицо, он глупо и счастливо улыбался.

— Шмидт, не знаю, какого хрена сейчас было, но я чертовски рад, что ты в порядке, друг, — Дженко снова сгреб напарника в объятия и бережно погладил по спине, — Я проснулся из-за твоих всхлипов и того, что ты звал меня по имени. Я пытался разбудить тебя минут десять, но ты всё никак не просыпался, твоя истерика только усиливалась. Тогда я позвал Янгов, чтобы они позвонили в «Скорую» и продолжил тебя трясти, пришлось даже немного тебя водой полить, после чего ты наконец очнулся. Что тебе снилось, Мортон?

Мортон покачал головой и лишь сильнее прижался к Дженко, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо.

— Моя смерть, да? Не отвечай, я и так знаю, ты когда-то по-пьяни признался, что это один из твоих самых больших страхов. Но сейчас всё в порядке, я жив, видишь? Я обещаю, я не умру, пока ты не разрешишь, — Грэг тихо рассмеялся и охнул, когда получил раздраженный хлопок по спине.

— Дженко, я боялся, что не успел сказать тебе, как ты мне дорог и как много значишь, что я… люблю тебя, — шепотом сообщил плечу Грэга Мортон.

Дженко мягко отстранил друга и внимательно заглянул ему в глаза.

— Ты мне тоже очень дорог, Шмидт. Ты же знаешь, что мы с тобой неразлучны с академии и, несмотря на все наши терки и размолвки, ты был и остаешься самым моим лучшим другом. И я люблю тебя.

— Ты… ты не понял, — Мортон грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой.

Дженко вгляделся в несчастное лицо друга.

— Я понял, Мортон. Но это была долгая и тяжелая ночка для нас обоих, давай поговорим об этом утром? Обещаю, мы вернемся к этому, а пока прими это успокоительное и попытайся снова заснуть, я рядом, если что, — заметил он, утирая остатки слёз с уголков глаз Шмидта.

Шмидт кивнул и принял из рук напарника таблетку, а после и стакан воды.

— Грэг? — тихо позвал он через пару минут, переодеваясь в сухую майку и шорты.

— Да?

— Моя кровать вся промокла из-за пота и воды, которой ты меня окатил, на ней немного неудобно спать…

— Конечно, иди сюда, — Дженко без раздумий похлопал по своей кровати. — Нам может быть тесновато, но до утра уже не так много часов осталось, так что как-нибудь потерпим.

Шмидт нерешительно опустился на кровать Дженко, так же осторожно прилег, чувствуя спиной теплое тело сзади.

— Будет очень неловко и странно, если я попрошу тебя обнять меня и рассказывать что-то, пока я снова не усну? — Шмидт снова нарушил тишину.

— Ммм? Да без проблем, — сонно отозвался уже успевший задремать Дженко.

Он перекинул руку через Мортона, приобнимая его и, немного подумав, начал рассказывать какой-то забавный случай, произошедший на тренировке.

Тихий голос и тепло Грэга вскоре убаюкало Шмидта и он вновь заснул, чувствуя на душе умиротворение и счастье.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: T.Jay и the Fay.


End file.
